


ranunculus

by humanveil



Series: the language of flowers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Minor Albus/Scorpius, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: A run-in at Albus’ engagement party leads to something Lily had never expected.





	ranunculus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlyconscious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/gifts).



> Written for nearlyconscious as part of the the 2017 [hpsapphicappeal](https://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/) Sapphic Stockings event. Also a fill for my 'Ranunculus' card on my [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) ‘the language of flowers’ [prompt table challenge](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/164356.html).
> 
> Originally posted [here.](https://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/61105.html?thread=353713#t353713)

_ranunculus —_

_radiant charm; attractiveness._

 

“Mrs. Mal—”

Lily’s voice cuts off with a quiet cry. Her boy falls forward, forehead resting on the curve of Astoria’s shoulder, her fringe sweaty and sticking to her skin. The wall she’s pressed against is cold, but it does nothing to cool her down. Her body is alight; arousal coursing through her veins. Astoria has hiked her dress up, the fabric wrinkled and bunched where the dress sits cinched around her waist.  

There is a hum, almost a laugh. Astoria rubs against her clit again, presses a gentle kiss to what part of Lily’s cheek she can reach. “You can call me by my name,” she murmurs. “I’ve not been Mrs. Malfoy in some time.”

Lily nods, though the sound that leaves her mouth next is barely intelligible. Astoria is working her open expertly, every touch and caress going straight to Lily’s core. She can’t quite believe she’s ended up here, can’t quite believe that Astoria had been able to persuade her, that she’d even wanted to. Ending up in bed with her brother’s soon to be husband’s mother is the last thing Lily had expected, though she’s hardly going to complain, not when Astoria is doing _that._

Astoria hooks her fingers, pulls a loud moan from Lily. She leans closer, presses another kiss to Lily’s sweaty forehead. “Good girl,” she coos, soft and sweet. “You’re doing so well, darling.”

Lily has a hand wrapped around Astoria’s arm, her fingers tangled in the soft fabric of her robe. It tightens as Astoria starts to talk, praise and encouragement falling from her lips in an elegant tone, her fingers never once stopping their effort. It’s too much for Lily, her control slipping by the second. When Astoria starts to talk of how she’s going to lie her down, fuck her open, make her scream, Lily chokes, cries, comes; falls apart in Astoria’s arms.

When her breathing calms, legs still shaking with the effort to stay standing, Astoria pulls back to smile at her. There is a glint to her eye; promising, mischievous. “Come to the bed,” she says, takes hold of her hand.   

Lily follows gladly.


End file.
